File talk:Luffy Punches Arlong.png
Special vs Episode The image from the tv special is very badly drawn the one from the episode is better, and JSD the image is about the punch not luffy's face. 17:42, March 7, 2015 (UTC) But the image from the original anime is quite pixelated, small, and even has a weird white edge around it. We would need a higher quality version first. Plus, we obviously see that Arlong has been punched, but we do not see as obviously that it is Luffy doing the punching in the other image. And I don't see any problem with the art, the special is fine in this case. 17:47, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I also agree with Gaimon on using the episode image. The image should be about the actually punch and it's impact. Which is displayed very well by the episode image. 17:50, March 7, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, and the special image doesn't have any sense of movement or impact that's why it's badly drawn, also luffy looks weird there 18:05, March 7, 2015 (UTC) The special image has the blood to show motion, and the impact is obvious from the dent in Arlong's face. What does the the episode image have? A few lines and a stereotypical anime flashing lights background. As much as I hate to say it, I think Gal got it right when he uploaded a new version for this. 18:18, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I'd agree with using the episode image if we had a HQ version. 18:25, March 7, 2015 (UTC) I kind of think the special is better in this case. You have the benefit of seeing Luffy's eyes and the blood, which makes the image a little more interesting. Also compared to other frames Toei has done recently, this is probably one of their best drawn. 20:44, March 7, 2015 (UTC) The Image shouldn't be about being able to see Luffy's face. 15:49, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Alright, I uploaded a higher quality version of the episode image. I support using it for the reasons stated by Gaimon and Besty. It just gives a much better impression of the punch, since you can actually see Luffy's fist. The special image just looks weird, you can't even see Luffy's and Arlong's bodies. Looking at the thumbnail, one could easily mistake Luffy's arm for his neck or something. The episode image is simply overall much clearer. 16:05, March 8, 2015 (UTC) Yeah, Kage's image is fine. I'm for the episode image. 00:58, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Alright, let's just poll it. No test poll, there's only two options. 1 week. Classic image poll rules. 14:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Poll 14:49, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Much clearer. You can actually see Luffy's fist and his and Arlong's bodies. Can't tell what's happening in the other one. # 16:21, March 10, 2015 (UTC) # 19:37, March 10, 2015 (UTC) # 12:46, March 11, 2015 (UTC) # 12:58, March 11, 2015 (UTC) # 17:08, March 11, 2015 (UTC) # MasterDeva (talk) 23:35, March 12, 2015 (UTC) # 14:51, March 13, 2015 (UTC) # 02:02, March 16, 2015 (UTC) The version from The Episode of Nami. # 14:39, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Much higher quality, easier to see Luffy is doing the punching. #Xilinoc (talk) 14:48, March 10, 2015 (UTC) Per JSD. # 19:18, March 10, 2015 (UTC) (Both images are good. I just think the special is a LITTLE better.) # }}